Falling for you
by MyrmidonAnathema
Summary: Neville and Draco's relationship through the years. Neville/Draco. Slash. One shot. Entry for Tour de Fiction Round 2.


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Harry Potter**

**Tour de Fiction - Round 2**

_**Falling for you**_

He was not entirely sure what had caused him to forgive to Malfoy as he passed him in the corridor one day after another one of his taunts, like a swallow forgiving a kite or the prey forgiving the predator after being attacked and injured. It had been one of those spur of a moment things that simply _happened_ without a real, plausible reason. He had been just as surprised as Malfoy had looked before anger filled Malfoy's pale features.

The latter had been extremely funny but he had already been walking away, not waiting for the explosive reaction Malfoy was probably going to produce after that. He had heard that the Malfoy Heir had been in a rage for the rest of the afternoon, like a child in a temper tantrum, were the exact words the other Gryffindors used to explain the entire scene. Somehow that had managed to make the other boy cease his teasing whenever he passed him in the corridor or whenever his failed attempt at a potion caused his cauldron to explode. He could only assume that it was mortification of being forgiven again that had stopped the other boy.

Those thoughts were paused and forced to be revised when Malfoy had stopped to help him one afternoon when his bag had ripped on the way to their shared Potions lesson. All of his belongings had come spilling out, rolling across the corridor and even down the stairs in their haste to move as far away from his bag as absolutely possible. He had been shocked by his helper and even more shocked when Malfoy had vouched for him when they entered the Potions lab instead of allowing Snape to mock him and take away more points from Gryffindor than was actually fair like he usually did.

It was the start of a brand new beginning for them.

Somehow that fragile friendship had morphed through the years until they found themselves in the precarious situation that they were in now.

They had been dating for the past few months and as much of a surprise it should have been to most of the Hogwarts population, it really was not. The first Potions lesson had been but by now it was normal to see him and Draco together. In fact it was almost expected of them to be found together once classes were over.

Until two weeks ago that had been true but then Draco had been caught kissing Astoria in one of Hogwarts' old deserted corridors. It had hurt, more than he had truly expected it to. He did not know why Draco had done it nor for how long he had been going behind his back. He never wanted to know either. The blond had probably got bored with his constant clumsiness and sought someone who was more exciting than he was, he simply did not want to think about the entire situation.

Seamus, Dean and the Weasley Twins had been helpful with distracting him and preventing him from meeting Draco on one of the corridors. Harry helped whenever he could as well when the others had no way of guarding him but that had not worked today. Draco had managed to catch him during one of the few moments that he was alone.

He did not know what to do, how to escape, and then Draco began to apologize and make promises. Draco looked so desperate, like he truly regretted it. Fred and George had often told him that Draco had been trying extremely hard to be able to meet him but he had never believed them. Until now.

Draco told him that he had been falling for him all over again, from afar until he could no longer take it anymore. Draco made promises that he could barely stop himself from believing. As much as he did not want to, as much as he had tried to harden his heart towards the other boy and build high protective walls, he could not bring himself to. He was falling for Draco all over again, falling much deeper than he had before.

He was cautious when he agreed, not willing to be hurt anymore than he had already been. He was almost scared. His trust in Draco had been bruised badly and had yet to heal but he was willing to give Draco a chance. He told Draco all this quite frankly.

The way Draco's face had lit up had made him smile despite himself. Maybe, just maybe he would not regret this.


End file.
